


Business and Pleasure

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: Same Bat, Different Man [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clark Kent suggests that he might not be against <i>banging the boss</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up exactly where _The Fine Print_ left off. (and imagine that... I've written another... actually, much worse: I _got out of bed, at 1:30 in the morning so I could type this right away_. I am officially doomed.)

"You're still leaving?" Clark asked, surprised, as Dick opened a window to make his exit.

With a rather dejected chuckle, Dick replied, "Never mix business with pleasure, you said..."

Clark got out of bed and quickly made it over to the window. He grabbed Dick's wrist - gently, but still tightly enough so his guest wouldn't easily be able to get loose. "And hence the reason why you should take the costume off," Clark said, insisting on the last word.

Dick sighed, then turned to face his captor. "Yeah, that part I got. Loud and clear," he told him. "Except... What I inherited from Bruce includes this little business you might have heard of... it's called the Daily Planet. And therefore, you work for me."

Clark's eyes were sparkling with mischief. "So, one might say that you _own_ my ass..."

"I suppose I do." Dick shrugged. "But this means I'm screwed - or rather, I'm not going to be - because...well, because I'm totally screwed."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Clark agreed, sounding very amused, "I guess things could become complicated if the other employees knew that I was banging the boss..."

Dick swallowed hard. "And, uh, would you? Bang the boss, I mean."

"I would," Clark said in a low, husky tone, "if you ever removed that damned costume..."

=> End.


End file.
